


The Rules

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM?, Belly Kink, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Size Kink, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Junkrat can look, but he can't touch.





	The Rules

Junkrat knew the rules. He could look all he wanted, but he wasn’t allowed to touch. But it was so damn hard. He’d be stealing something and then something would jiggle out of the corner of his eye. He’d look up and there was Roadie’s belly, hanging over his shorts. That piggy nose bounced so enticingly. All he wanted to do was reach out a hand and lay a single finger against his bodyguard’s skin.

 

Once upon a time he’d been able to get away with it. He’d pretend that he was stumbling and falling into the big hog. He’d poke him in a teasing way. That was before Roadie had found him peeping during bath time. He had stood over him, staring down. Junkrat had even had the presence of mind to tuck his cock away. Roadie had lifted a hand to his bell and slapped it. Junkrat had gasped, stroking his cock hard and fast as the big belly in front of him wobbled back and forth. It wasn’t long until cum spurted from his tip. He had reached up with his good hand to touch his bodyguard’s belly. Roadhog’s hand had wrapped around his tiny wrist, stopping him.

 

“No touch.” That was all he said before he walked away. And that was how it had gone down. Junkrat could look all he wanted, hell, he could even jerk off while watching Roadhog binge eat, but he was never allowed to touch.

 

It had been half a year, and every day it got worse. No matter how many times he wrapped his hand around his dick and jerked off to the thought of his bodyguard’s belly, it was never enough. He needed more. He needed to touch. He needed it so badly that it kept him awake at night.

 

He lay on his dirty mattress, the only thing between him and the concrete floor. A few yards away he saw Roadhog sitting in front of the fridge. The fridge was open and Junkrat could feel the cool air waft in his direction. Roadhog sat there, shoveling in food. Junkrat felt his dick twitch. He bit his lower lip so hard that he tasted blood. He lay perfectly still, watching as his friend shoveled an immense amount of food into his face. After a long time, Roadhog stopped and patted his belly.

 

“You just going to lay there and watch?” he rasped. Junkrat didn’t say anything. His limbs shook as he stood up and walked over to where the big man was reclining. Chubby fingers caressed his swollen belly. Junkrat fell to his knees. He wanted to reach out, but he knew the rules. He panted as he watched Roadhog slap and jiggle his stuffed gut.

 

“What do you want, Rat?” Roadhog’s thumb rubbed circles around his belly button.

 

“You,” Junkrat whispered. “Please, let me touch you.” He reached out his good hand, but then it was engulfed by the bigger man’s. He whimpered but didn’t pull away.

 

“I told you that you couldn’t touch.” Roadhog let him go. “But you have been such a good boy, I might as well give you something.” The big man lowered his hand to the bulge in his pants. He rubbed his palm against it. Junkrat’s breathing stuttered as those chubby fingers reached into the waistband and pulled out his huge cock, already gleaming with precum. He palmed himself through his own pants, while watching the big man stroke his thick fingers up and down his shaft.

 

“You look so cute there, Rat. I love seeing you like this. You know this is your fault.” He patted his belly. “I’ve packed on thirty pounds in the last few months, just so I could see you like this.” Junkrat groaned. He couldn’t wait any longer. He didn’t bother to take his cock out. He shoved his good hand down the front of his pants and jerked on himself. 

 

In front of him Roadhog was jerking his hips over and over again. He wasn’t jerking himself off so much as he was fucking his own hand. Junkrat drooled as he watched every part of his bodyguard wiggle as he fucked his hand. Even the new love handles wobbled as Roadhog thrust.

 

That little detail was enough to send him over the edge. He cried out as his cum wetted the front of his pants. He heard a rasping sound, and looked up to see Roadhog spurting everywhere.

 

For a long time after, the two men just sat there looking at one another.

 

“When?” Junkrat asked. “Just tell me when.” He didn’t think the big man was going to answer, but after a moment he did. His voice was still a little breathy from the exhaustion of cumming.

 

“When I say so.”

 

Well, at least it wasn’t never. That thought was the only thing that kept Junkrat going.


End file.
